yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakayama Masami
'First Name' Masami 'Last Name' Nakayama 'IMVU Name' IzzyDapada 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) Age 22 year old ( Feudal Japan c.1400-1600) Gender Famle 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 125lbs 'Blood type' O negative 'Behaviour/Personality' ( Bare min of 100 words, would like love to see 200+ on how your character acts. The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) 'Clan & Rank' 'What district do you live in?' Tokugawa bakufu ( Now known as Tokyo) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *Noble-woman *Kimono Maker 'Fighting Stlye' Jigen-ryu *Jigen-ryu was founded in the late sixteenth century. It emphasizes a powerful first strike, intended to kill an enemy instantly. Students of Jigen-ryu stand in a modified Hasso-no-kamae stance, with the sword held vertically on the right side of the face with the guard at cheek level. The attacker makes a running hidari-kesa cut from the opponent's left shoulder to his right hip, cutting into the base of the neck where armor would not protect easily. You can learn Jigen-ryu in Kagoshima prefecture today Kendo *Kendo, meaning the "way of the sword", is based on Japanese sword-fighting. It is an evolution of the art of kenjutsu, and its exercises and practice are descended from several particular schools of swordsmanship. The primary technical influence in its development was the kenjutsu school of Ittō-ryū (founded c. 16th century AD), whose core philosophy revolved around the concept that all strikes in swordsmanship revolve around the technique kiri-oroshi (vertical downward cut). The modern form of kendo really began to take shape with the introduction of bamboo swords and the set of lightweight wooden armour, called bogu, by Naganuma Sirōzaemon Kunisato, which allowed for the practice of strikes at full speed and power without risk of injury to the competitors Ono-ha Itto-ryu *Ono-ha Itto-ryu's name translates to "one sword." The underlying principles of the style, and the branches of Itto-ryu that followed it, rely on a single powerful cut to defeat the enemy. According to Fighting Arts, Ono-ha Itto-ryu curriculum has over 150 techniques, many of which involve a direct downward cut through the center line of the body, often using the wrists as a target during their raised position when ready to attack. Modern kendo, the sport form of kenjutsu, derives its underlying philosophy from Itto-ryu Tessenjutsu *The martial art of the Japanese war fan (tessen). It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs. The use of the war fan in combat is mentioned in early Japanese legends. For example, Yoshitsune ( A hero of Japanese legend, is said to have defeated an opponent named Benkei by parrying the blows of his opponent's spear with an iron fan ) This use of the iron fan was taught to him by a mythological creature, a Tengu, who also had instructed him in the art of swordsmanship. The practitioners of tessenjutsu could acquire a high level of skill. Some became so skilled, in fact, that they were able to defend themselves against an attacker wielding a sword, and even kill an opponent with a single blow. Like so many other Japanese arts of combat during this era (16th century era), tessenjutsu reached a high level of sophistication. For example, a famous swordsman in the late 16th century, Ganryu, was able to defeat several enemies with an iron fan. Apart from using it in duels against enemies armed with swords and spears, the skilled wielder could also use it to fence and fend off knives and poisoned darts thrown at him. Like a sword, the tessen could be dual-wielded to parry with one hand and attack with the other. 'Weapon of Choice' *Katana *Iron Fan Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~